Mina
❤ M I N A - M I N O U ❤ 13109077_885464834897113_770767839_n.jpg "I'm a cat. I don't cry, I just nyaa.~" Bakemonogatari neko by grindmx-d4m81bv.png GIGGLE(2).gif neko_hanekawa_bakemonogatari_by_l_plastik_l-d3ooxzh.jpg tumblr_nsja5yVVh91updw00o6_500.gif General Information wop.jpg Name: Mina Minou (Mean-ah Min-oo) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Blood Type: O- DoB: October 29th Zodiac: Scorpio Apperance Tumblr_nqfo19uex41rkfv8uo1_500.png Strands of hair similar to a fresh winter's morning along with a complexion comparable to ice, Mina holds a fair image that makes one question her avid consumption of vitamin D. Sunlight appears to be avoided, but it is quite on the contrary, for she is indeed a lover of the outdoors, be it night or day. With large, doe-like eyes, naturally this Kitsune Foxblood keeps the world's wonders within her depths; slit irises that can either melt a heart or remove it. The pupils encircled by a golden enchantment, appearing like a melted crown of a royal with a thick outer rim of black, drawing one more near and making you tempt to fate. Her eyes unleash innocence while also prompting provocation, and this had led to many a tale that involves her relishing in ownership of an upper hand. Atop her head is pure white feline ears, constantly twitching to sound and always on the notice for noise. Be it the drop of a pin or the whistle of a robin. Mina's figure is enough to display her constant athleticism, with an hourglass frame shaping from a 33-inch hip, 23-inch waist, and 37-inch bustline. Although most may question her toppling over due to natural possession of 34 DDD, she surprises all with being able to carry it in stride. As well, while Mina may lack in noticeable height, her legs make one think otherwise; lengthly, toned from her constant navigation, and avid companionship with acrobatics. Neko-4_21-black-hair-hanekawa.jpg Not all is how it may seem, however. Clutched by the hands of a Witch, her desire to blend in, Mina ensnared some 'luck' in obtaining a necklace that may hide her true form; her beast blood. While she is a woman of her own accord, she does wish for some peace and quiet; an escape from the hardship of division between Warlock and Beastblood. A witch managed to capture her interest, and tempt her into a deal she felt she could not refuse. Giving her an amulet that she holds at the end of a silver necklace, Mina wears this, and when she does, it alters her pure silver locks to that of onyx with a hint of blue. Her once molten gold irises shift into a deep-sea blue, and her Kitsune ears hide away. In this moment she is human, and even her true abilities are dulled down, giving her a more humanistic existence. Due to this sign-up, however, Mina has been trapped by this Witch, having to do her bidding in order to keep her secrets kept safe, and her double life thriving. The Witch will make her go on hunts to collect things she wants and/or remove unwanted individuals who happen to test her patience or betray her. A high price to pay for simplicity, but the contract was signed, and she is unable to resign even if she wanted to at this point. tumblr_nkoh39snIw1rrr564o1_r1_1280 (1).jpg tumblr_nkdpk9vJZc1uojr14o1_1280.jpg 5a5341035c59fc17ce590dabfe6bb27cc08223fc_hq.jpg Behavior/Personality Uhese0o.gif "I'm known for runnin' my mouth and I won't be accountable for what comes out." Mina is a flip of the coin; a jack of all trades. It depends on where the bottle quits spinning to determine her overall attitude for the given day. Primarily she is a playful and adventurous '''soul, unable to be pinned down or placed in a cage. Someone may have immediate control (such as the Witch) but no one can absolutely develop and ownership. Mina is always true to herself'. She is a fire in a land of water, always sparking no matter the obstacle or outcome. Quite '''positive '''and always tending to smile, she does her best to find the light in the darkest tunnel; even if she has to be that light. This tends to display her rather '''sweetheart '''persona, as she cares about quite a number of things, and comes off quite '''kind '''and '''friendly'. Do not be fooled, however, for this assortment of miscellaneous cadaver has many a secret and enjoys to pull the wool over eyes if it is needed. If it is necessary, she will fight, manipulate, and charm her way out of any situation. Her innocence '''is but a disguise to cover the true nature that resides within. A trickster through and through. a950a7caa521df2c84d61feaeb2b0653f5732c52_hq.gif Smiling is how she gets through most situations. Deadly or not. While a giggle always hangs on her lips, she'll use what is necessary if it calls for it. Seduction? She'll abuse it. Charisma? It is on the list. Lies? They become her. She will mold into what is valued and demanded. Yet, this is only on the ''job. ''Demands from the Witch herself. When she is in her secret self, her human mode, she unleashes more of her true persona: A bubbly intellectual who just likes to explore, have fun, and develop friendships. It is quite remarkable at how intellectual she truly is, as most would not suspect, as she kind of owns the 'dumb blonde' concept; maybe even playing it up more than usual. Why? Because people then doubt her, and when they doubt, their guard is lowered, and they are far, far weaker. Roleplay Allignment tumblr_mxtmpbcsVC1rfx24fo1_500.gif '''CHAOTIC NEUTRAL A true woman on the fence. Other than her binding to the Witch, Mina does what she wishes, when she wishes. Clearly this is displayed through her act of even falling into the hands of the Witch and making use of the amulet. If her beast blood family discovered such, she knows they would disapprove, for that is how they are. d1aca0cf094f0fd65f6c36362ff7e3eacd139fa6_hq.gif 'Occupation/Class' neko-nya02.jpg Occupation: High School Student and Beast Blood (Yet hidden in public, usually) Rank: Member of the Book Club and an avid art student This is in the public version of herself, as throughout school no one knows she has beast blood. Behind the doors of disguise she is a pro acrobat and gymnast. Mainly due to her natural ability and incredible reflexes.** A Foxblood, a being with the power to transform into a humanoid Fox-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They follow the same princpals as the Wolfbloods, in terms of getting the curse. They have to be bitten, and they even have those that are born with it known as 'The gifted '. However they are the best hand to hand combatant due to how chi-senstive the race is. They can do some of the most extradionary things with there chi. Where they lack in physical power itself, they replace with skill and chi technique, and keen intellect with unrivaled cunning prowess. *Animal Morphing **''Sometimes Mina just wants to be a kitten, and in that she will, and enjoy it. Mainly used on her lazy days.'' *Conversion **''If she wants to, Mina can deliver a venomous bite that has the capability to transform someone into her own kin. '' *Feral Mind **''Mina has a manner of her that, when pushed, or when cornered, will be unleashed. She will enter a chaotic trance of animalistic rage, just destroying whatever is in her path. The Witch tends to try and take advantage of this when she is refusing to kill on her demand, and will stimulate something within the amulet that triggers her like an electric shock. Usually, about three shocks does the trick or being in a traumatic, terrifying situation. Once Mina is in this state it takes a vigorous amount of effort to eradicate it. How do you do it? You have to knock her out. No choice. '' *Lunar Mind *Lunar Empowerment *Transformation/Partial Transformation **''Primarily Mina is in Partial Transformation. Due to being 'The Gifted' and born with her Foxblood, she has developed the astute control of being able to handle her transformations. She can shift into a full Fox self, but mainly she keeps to just owning her ears, and sometimes tail. '' *Enhanced Chi Manipulation -'' **'Foxbloods' can use this 20x its normal means'' *Enhanced Chi - Magic - **''Mina still has to work on this, but with the right training, eventually, she can trully become remarkable. Beyond all means.'' *Dagger Proficiency **''Mina is quite shit with guns, but she is absolutely chaotically beautiful with melee weaponry. Knife throwing, slicing, dicing, sword play, she can own it all. Tell her to shoot a bullet and she'll probably shoot herself in the foot, but knives? Knives are her masterpiece. Especially considering in her Kitsune form she has razor sharp claws.'' *Supernatural Intelligence **''This is displayed in her enjoyment of in-depth novels and intricate designs within art. She tends to look past the barriers and see between the lines. Academically empowered, she uses this to her full within her human mode, more so. Primarly this can be seen through her quick thinking when in a precarious situation; adapting to what is around her and what she can use.'' 'Fighting Style' hetregergre_zps9576fec0.gif K9AdTs8.gif kiss_shot_acerola_orion_heart_under_blade_cryi_by_jonyboss875-d791xmq.gif MUAY THAI Muay Thai is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. c7e665349a6b669fd1a2e09280939638a1da63cf_hq.gif tumblr_n3466uFNMf1rdb6zlo1_500.gif BOING.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction Chi: When Mina activates her chi, destruction is part of the process. Her energy will build and build before coming to collect in a golden infernal upon her hands and feet, depending on where she is directing it to go. Upon this note, one kick from her, or punch, will cause the opponent or object to crumble, explode, or tear apart. The individual would launch backwards, sky-rocketing far beyond and slamming into whatever is near, causing the object they come in contact with to crack, crease, and chip. Plenty of people can die from this, or at least walk away with broken bones and a concussion if she is feeling generous. Fortification Chi: Strong flesh; iron skin. Claws that can ignite and slice through anything, ranging from metal to pure cement, four bricks thick. If the energy is properly placed, Mina's chi will fortify her being, and bringing this to coincide with her destruction adds to a deadly combination. If this is also activated during her feral mode, God help the souls who step in her path. Chi Form TWILIGHT ZONE CHI FORM User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_mawv2t6uJA1r3qi5to1_400.gif Throwing Knives are Mina's speciality. When it comes to battle and proving her capabilities, she will be able to throw a knife across the room and have it embed into the target zone -right on the mark of glory. Various times it has been proven, and then it is certain to say that if it does not hit its mark, it was intentional. heyhey.gif Sai Blades are her children. Aside her usual use of her claws, as truly, Mina prefers to just get up close and personal when it comes to battle, making use of her razor sharp canines, powerful jaw and bite, along with her bladed nails, Mina will resort to her sai blades for extra added fun. Half of the time she may dot it with poison, but not enough to kill, just enough to ease someone into slowing down -drowning in their weaknesses before succumbing to darkness. She prefers the sleep effect, or watching the light die from eyes before just simply extinguishing. It is far more fun that way. Allies/Enemies - The Witch: 'It is hard to say if enemy or confidant. Enemy primarily, due to being under her 'control' and will, all for the sake of having the amulet to shield her beast blood from others. The Witch, without her knowledge, can also sometimes seep into Mina's mind and unleash her Kitsune side, therefore bringing her into an almost sleep-walking state. So she will talk, and act, and work, but will wake up with no memory. So, yes, perhaps the Witch is indeed the enemy. 'Background Born as one of 'The Gifted', Mina Minou wasn't quite sure when her life was normal. By the age of two her mother had been killed and her father was taken away, to which she has been told to this day he is dead (although, in truth, he is imprisoned). The reasoning behind it was never discussed, but she heard some notion from her Aunt and Uncle that it was to do with the ferocity too which her father held his skills. Apparently, he was one not to be trifled with. But as such, Mina grew up basically raising herself. Her Aunt and Uncle treated her decently, but they were always quite busy, and considering she had 6 cousins, all boys, the house was always on the move; always packed and never slow. For a long while Mina simply raised herself, and due to her restless nature, began to get into precarious situations which led to her being grounded quite often. As she grew, Mina noticed the difference to her surroundings; the difficulties she had to adjust to, or try to at least, on some level. There was a division between Warlocks and Beast Blood. It was hard to live a decent life when one felt the line of hatred, and how certain places refused to tend to beasts, just like they refused to tend to Warlocks in other zones. It was a line she could not understand. This invisible barrier made no sense, and no one ever explained why it existed. Wanting some peace and quiet, along with some tranquility from that of her family, Mina began to get desperate. She was hungry for a natural, normal existence, and in the end she stumbled upon a witch. The Witch. Mina had no idea what she signed up for, but her greedy, feverish need for simplicity clouded her judgement, and she signed a contract that was more than just a give-away of gems for disguise. But, by the end of it, she owned the amulet, fastening it around her neck that concealed her Beast Blood scent, aura, and hid that of her Kitsune differences. Her golden hue's shifted to a deep, ocean blue, and her pale hair delved into a midnight hue. While some of her senses were dulled, she finally found some true bliss. This is where her double life began. And where her situations ended up complicated. While hiding her 'human' form from her family, the contract she signed in blood united her to the Witch, and she had to do her bidding as proper payment. Mina would end up hunting for her, gathering items in theft, to killing in cold blood if she wished it. She became a lap dog, and the witch knew of her buried skill and strength, so she abused it; took advantage. Yet, Mina truly did enjoy the chaos; she loved the blood and violence, but she hated not being the one to do it for herself, and at certain times when she did not wish to, for it was unnecessary, she had no choice. Will Mina ever unleash herself from this? Or how far will she go into this rabbit hole before she cannot go any deeper? PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Healing 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 04:43, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1